Second Chances
by Vince and the Tokomons
Summary: Two young men meet an unfortunate fate, but are given second chances at life.
1. Default Chapter

Blackness. An empty void, as inimitable to life as the surface of the Sun. It is impossible for there to be life here, and yet, in an instant, a voice is heard. "Martyn, watch out. Oh shiiiiiiiiiii!" There is a squeal of tires and a crash.  
  
Two forms appear in the blackness. Both appear to be human males in their late teens. One has short, blond, curly hair and glasses. He is wearing blue jeans, a white t-shirt, an open blue checked shirt and grey trainers. The other has slicked back black hair and glasses. He is wearing black jeans, a black t-shirt, an open red shirt, black trainers and, on top of it all, a three quarter length black leather coat.  
  
"What the. Where are we? What happened?" The black clad form asks.  
  
The other form was slow to respond. "I don't. wait, that car. It must have hit us. But at the speed it was going it would have. killed. us. Oh crud."  
  
"What?! Vince, are you trying to tell me we're dead? But I can't be dead. I'm only nineteen. I've got so much left to live for!"  
  
"How do you think I feel? I was so close to my twenty-first birthday. You do of course realise this is your fault."  
  
"My fault, how can it be my fault? It was the car driver that killed us."  
  
"Yes, but if you had bought that extra round we would still be in the pub now and that car would have been no-where near us. Then again, with a skinflint like you for a brother I never had a chance."  
  
A voice cut through their bickering. "Everyone has a chance Vincent. A careless driver ended yours. But what most people don't have is a second chance. And that is what we are offering the two of you."  
  
The young man in blue, previously identified as Vincent, spoke. "Who are you, and what do you mean a second chance?"  
  
"I represent a group of interdimensional philanthropists who are in the position to offer you the second chance I mentioned. It will not be easy to do, but there is a way we can save you. Or, more accurately, for you to save yourselves."  
  
"What would we have to do?" asked the other boy, Martyn.  
  
"You both have very strong potentials for power. We would ask you to harness that potential. You will work to increase your powers and, once you are powerful enough, return yourselves to your previous plane of existence."  
  
"And what if we chose not to accept this second chance?"  
  
The voice sighed sadly. "Then we will release you to continue on to wherever you were going before we called you. And hundreds of thousands of beings will lose one of their last hopes."  
  
"What do you mean thousands of beings will lose their last hope?"  
  
"Not their last hope, but we are running out of time to save them. You see, to build up your powers, you would need to practice them and to use them. There is a world that is suffering and creatures there to save. You would build your powers whilst helping to free the world."  
  
"What world is this?"  
  
"Have you ever heard of the realm of the creatures called Digimon, the Digital World?"  
  
"Digimon? The Digiworld? You have just gotta be yanking my chain!" Cried Vincent incredulously.  
  
"I see you have heard of it. I assume from your reaction that you are at least vaguely familiar with the cartoon series known as Digimon? It may surprise you to learn that the Digital World is in fact a real place. The information you have in your world was released to you with the intention that it be used to educate the populous in case of catastrophes where Digimon escape into your world or humans were called on to aid the Digital World. Unfortunately those idiots at Toei animation got their hands on the information and decided to turn a dire warning to the world into a children's anime. Now there is no way that we can be taken seriously by most of the population of Earth. We are thus forced to rely on those who need help themselves to aid us in the defence of the Digital World. Which is where the two of you come in."  
  
"So you want us to help the Digiworld and in return you'll, what? Bring us back to life?"  
  
"No, we do not have the power to do that. But by aiding us you will increase your own essence, allowing yourselves to develop the powers that would allow you to travel between planes of existence, even back to your own. To help you on your quest we will provided Digimon partners for you and entity partners as well. We will also give you as much information as we can to help you along."  
  
"So we'd be digidestined then?" Martyn inquired. "Cool. But what are entity partners?"  
  
"When you first arrive in the digital world your powers would be too small to even sustain your corporeal form. So to start off with you would be linked with a digimon who would lend you some of their power so that you can exist normally. Your partner digimon would be unsuitable for the task, as their power level will fluctuate too much as they digivolve and de- digivolve. We already have two volunteers for the task. In-training digimon, but still with all the power you will need at the start. They would, of course, need to be protected. The loss of either would result in the loss of their partner. We need you to make your decision now. We beg of you to help us. We are in dire need."  
  
Vincent appeared to be deep in thought for a moment before brightening. "I'm already dead, so what have I got to lose? I'll take a second chance over a gaping unknown any day. Who knows, this might even be fun."  
  
Martyn looked at Vincent for a while before agreeing with him. "I've always had a problem disagreeing with my brother when he gets excited about something. Count me in too."  
  
"Very well." There was a flash and the two brothers found themselves standing in a room full of technical equipment. The source of the voice, a young man who seemed not that much older than them, was walking towards them. He wore a light brown robe with dark brown edging. His hair was cropped close to his head except where a single thin ponytail fell down his back. "My name is Gennai, and welcome to my lab." 


	2. 

Two young men killed in a car accident are offered a second chance of life by a mysterious voice. Upon accepting they are transported to a laboratory where they meet the man who gave them their second chance.  
  
"Welcome to my lab. My name is Gennai." The young man with the brown robe and thin ponytail walked towards them. "My condolences on your premature deaths, but we will have to work fast if you are to help us. Please follow me."  
  
Gennai walked over to a machine attached to the far wall of the lab. Standing near it were two Tokomons. "These two are to be your entity partners. Once your powers have grown enough you will be able to help these two digivolve as well as helping your partners to digivolve. But for now, they're here to keep you here. Vincent, if you could step into this booth here and whichever of you two Tokomons wants to be Vincent's partner would go into the booth next to it. Thank you."  
  
Vincent stepped into the booth indicated whilst one of the Tokomons toddled into the other booth. Once they had both entered a door slammed shut behind each of them. There was a whine and Vincent suddenly found himself surrounded by a kaleidoscope of colours. He felt something in the air around him, a kind of sticky greasiness that seem to imbue his body. All at once he heard a soft feminine voice in his head. "Hi. I'm pleased to be your partner. I'm sure we'll get along just fine."  
  
Needless to say, Vincent was rather shocked. "Who the hell are you?"  
  
The voice in his head sounded quite hurt as she replied. "I'm your entity partner. I'm sorry if I've annoyed you, but I thought I'd just pop in to your head and say hello."  
  
"Pop into my head? Are you psychic or something?"  
  
"Not exactly, but we do share a mental bond now. Hmm, I can see in your mind that you seem to place a great emphasis on names, so I had better choose one. We can't have both you and your brother calling my sister and I Tokomon, we'll never know who's talking to whom. Hmm, I know, I'll call myself Prozac!"  
  
"Prozac? That's the name of an antidepressant. You can't call yourself that."  
  
"Sure I can. I'll just have to make sure I live up to my name. While I'm around, you'll never be depressed!"  
  
At that point the lights and sensations faded and the door opened. Vincent wondered what he had let himself in for as he stepped out of the booth. Martyn asked what had happened and Vincent replied. "Not a whole lot, but just watch out for when the Toko starts talking in your head. And try to get her to pick a better name than her sister. Prozac the Tokomon. Sheesh." At that point a pink ball of fur bounced out of the other booth and landed on Vincent's shoulder and started nuzzling his face.  
  
Martyn shook his head as he walked into his booth and his Tokomon toddled into hers. The doors slammed shut once more and the whine started again. From outside the booth Vincent could see nothing that was going on inside the booth, but from his own experiences he had a fair idea. After about three minutes the doors opened again and Martyn stepped out. "How did it go?" Vincent asked his brother.  
  
Martyn's answer was just one word long. "Valium." He said, with a look of extreme annoyance on his face.  
  
Vincent's reply was as unwelcome as it was immediate. But once he had stopped laughing long enough to talk again he started ribbing his brother. "You're kidding me right? Valium? That's even worse than Prozac."  
  
Martyn wasn't happy with the situation. "I can be a painkiller as well if I want to be. Keep being a pain and see how fast I kill you - again!"  
  
"Knock it off you two." Gennai said as he interceded the brothers. "It's time for you to meet your partners." He led them over to another part of the lab where to miniature elephants were playing cards. "Guys, meet your partners. Vincent and Martyn, meet Tapirmon and Tapirmon."  
  
The two tapirmon looked up from their game of cards expectantly, but their faces fell when they saw the two. One looked particularly upset. "What, no girls?" He cried.  
  
"I bet he's your partner Martyn." Vincent laughed. "It would be really ironic if he was your complete opposite."  
  
"Actually, I am his partner. What do you mean the opposite. Please tell me he's not gay." The tapirmon almost pleaded.  
  
Martyn was quick to come to his own defence. "No, I'm not gay. Can't say the same about Vinny though."  
  
Vincent glared at his brother. "Well, neither of us is gay, but no- one who isn't is as apathetic about girls as you are Goth Boy."  
  
Gennai broke in. "I can just tell being around you guys is going to be a laugh a minute. I'm glad I don't have to spend that long with you. Here's the rest of your equipment." Gennai handed them each an unusual digivice. It looked like a d-arc, but with a handle on one side and a knife blade in a scabbard on the other. "Due to the rather short-handed nature of this party, we're giving you these weapons so that you can help your partners out in combat. But be careful, because if you're killed again we won't be able to help you. To activate these blades concentrate on the blade and give the activation code which, well, we can't really tell you, but you'll know it when you need it. They'll also help you to focus the powers you'll develop later. And now, I hate to love you and leave you, but I don't love you and I have to leave you. Ciao!" Gennai pressed a button on a device he had just picked up and the floor beneath the Brother's and their digimon opened up and the fell away screaming. Gennai pressed another button to close the floor up and looked contemplative. "Thank goodness they're gone. Their incessant bickering was starting to do my nut. It just remains to be seen whether or not they can pull themselves together enough to save the world as well as themselves." 


End file.
